megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Style Change
is a technique from the MegaMan Battle Network series only available to those NetNavis who have Chng.BAT installed. StyleChanges allow NetNavis to temporarily change their element and weaponry. There are a wide variety of styles. There are 7 different styles: Guts, Custom, Shield, Team, Bug, Ground, Shadow, and Hub (in addition to the NormalStyle). On top of that, there are 4 different elements: elec, aqua, heat, and wood. So, that allows for a lot of different combinations for any battle situation. It replaces the generic elemental armors from the first MegaMan Battle Network game, and is replaced by the Double Soul in MegaMan Battle Network 4. In general, it is believed that Megaman is the only Navi able to use Style Change, as Dr. Hikari had developed it especially for him, though in the games, it is suggested that other Navi's use 'styles', although it may just suggest the fighting style of that navi, not a style change. List of Elements and Their Attributes Elements are randomly applied to a style when you obtain it. When you get another style, the next one you get will always have a different element. Except for NormalStyle and Hub style, all styles can use a element, for instance, AquaGuts and ElecGuts, having changes of element and color (red, light blue, yellow and green). Normal This style element is only applied to 2 styles: Normal and Hub style, though official art has shown a 'non elemental' bug style MegaMan, and hacked game data shows that other styles can come non-elemental. It has no weakness and no elemental advantage. *''MegaBuster:'' The charge shot is normal here. it does 10 times the damage a normal shot would do. In the second game it only deals 5 times the damage of a normal shot instead, due to the doubling of Buster damage from Hub Style. **''Special Chips:'' In Battle Network 2, The Fighter Sword Chips (Fighter, Knight, and Hero) are only usable by Normal style (Hub Style, despite being nonelemental, cannot use these) Elements *'Heat:' This style element is effective against Wood element enemies, but, unfortunately, takes double damage from Aqua attacks. In the media, it is mostly attributed to Guts style. **''Flamethrower:'' This replaces the charge shot with a powerful flamethrower that spans up to 3 panels back. It destroys Grass panels and does double damage to wood types. Has a medium-long charge rate. Like Heat element chips and enemy attacks, it destroys Grass panels and does double damage to anything on them at the time. It also cracks panels. **''Lava Immunity:'' Heat element styles are immune to damage when stepping on lava panels. **''Special Chips:'' Heat Style can use the Big Red Wave Chip in BN2, and Standout/Salamander in BN3. *'Aqua:' This style element is effective against Heat element enemies but weak against Elec type. In the media, it has been portrayed for Custom style. **''Bubble Shot:'' This replaces the charge shot with an incredibly weak bubble shot (same as the chip) that hits a panel behind the target. While weak, it has an incredibly fast charge time which makes it more useful. It is changed in BN3, having a medium length charge time with more damage. **''No Slip:'' Aqua element styles are immune to slipping on ice panels, able to walk on them normally. **''Special Chips:'' Aqua style can use the Freeze Bomb Chips in BN2, and the Waterline/Fountain Chips in BN3. *'Elec:' This style element is effective against Aqua, but takes double damage from Wood. In official artwork, it is attributed to both Team and Ground styles. **''Zap Ring:'' Replaces the charge shot with that of the chip that does the same thing: Fires a ring which does minimal damage, but paralyzes on contact. Weak, with a medium charge rate that never exceeds the paralysis time. Like Elec element chips and enemy attacks, it does double damage to enemies on Ice Panels. **''Magnetism Block:'' Elec element styles are immune to Magnet panels, staying in place rather than being drawn in the appropriate direction. **''Special Chips:'' Elec style can use the Sparker Chip in BN2, and Lightning/Bolt Chips in BN3. *'Wood:' The style element is effective against Elec but weak against Heat, respectively. Wood element is generally attributed to Shield style in the media. **''Tornado Buster:'' Replaces the charge shot with that of a wood element tornado attack (Same as the chip) That hits 8 times. while effectively one of the more powerful charge attacks, it's range hits only 2 spaces ahead, limiting it's range. In BN3, where Sand Panels exist, If this attack hits an enemy on a Sand Panel, it does double damage. Due to the range limitations, it goes well with Sword using decks that utilize Area grabs (not to mention it's element specific chip works in conjuction) **''Grass Regen:'' Wood element styles restore HP when standing on Grass panels. when used in conjuction with the 'Undershirt' Navi Customizer Program, the user of Wood styles can become invincible. **''Special Chips:'' Wood Style can use the Gaia Sword Chip in BN2, and the same chip with Gaia Blade aswell in BN3. List of Style Changes and Their Specialties Recurring styles These styles appear in both MMBN2 and 3. *'Guts Style:' Guts Style is gotten for using your Buster more than other styles of fighting. It is attributed by having a large fist attachment. In MMBN3, the Guts Style enables the use of red NaviCust Program parts. **''Enhanced Power:'' MegaMan.EXE was able to stop BlasterMan with its right fist relatively easily when the Guts Style (in Heat element) debuted in the anime. In the games, this is reflected by doubling its Buster Power level, and the Buster also capable of being upgraded to pierce guards with the appropriate NaviCust parts in MMBN3. **''Guts Machine Gun:'' In MMBN2, the Rapid power of the Buster is reduced to one, which is a disadvantage. However, in MMBN3, it is replaced by the Guts Machine Gun, which when the buster is rapidly used, a chain of buster shots will suddenly be activated, like a machine gun. MegaMan is invincible while it is in use. **''SuperArmor:'' Guts Style gives the NetNavi an automatic SuperArmor, which causes the Navi to not flinch at all, or lose ranking due to being hit (unless it's a paralyzing attack). This innate ability is removed in Battle Network 3, instead coming as a NaviCust program for the style instead. *'Custom Style:' Custom style is obtained by selecting as many non-Navi chips as possible in a turn than any other fighting techniques. Custom Style is allowed to use Blue Customizer Blocks. **''Custom Plus:'' In Battle Network 2, MegaMan has 5 extra chips to choose from at the beginning of the battle, making the total 10. In Battle Network 3, MegaMan only starts off with 1 extra, while this number is increased further with Navi Customizer Programs. **''Custom Ranking:'' In Battle Network 3, if MegaMan S ranks certain viruses without using his buster or Navi Chips, you may get a different chip, such as Big Wave from Mettuars, and Burning from Fishy2. *'Shield Style:' A Style that is is obtained by using recovery and defensive chips than other. This style is recognized by its shield on its right arm, and can use Blue Customizer blocks. **''FirstBarrier:'' MegaMan starts every battle with a 10HP barrier. **''Shield:'' MegaMan can use a shield by pressing <-+B. The abilities of the Shield can also change according to the NaviCust part installed - it may only halve the damage, deal damage on guard or maybe even heal MegaMan when used with correct timing in MMBN3. *'Team Style:' Is a style that is gotten by using Navi chips more than any other kind. It allows for more Mega/Navi chips to be placed in a folder at a time. Team is recognized by its larger helmet crest. It can use Green Customizer Blocks. **''Mega Folder+:'' MegaMan can insert more Navi or Mega class chips into his folder at one time. This can be further increased with Navi Cust Programs in the 3rd game. In MMBN2, you can insert up to 8. In MMBN3, you can insert up to 6 without NCPs. **''Team Ranking:'' In Battle Network 3, if MegaMan S Ranks a Navi in less than 20 seconds, You'll get the V4 Chip rather than V3. Special styles These styles are exclusive to one game or version. *'Shadow Style:' Is a style that is gotten by using 'invisibility' chips over all others. It is only available in Blue version of MegaMan Battle Network 3. It is recognized by the elongated helmet (resembling a streamlined bikers), High collar, and 2 'wing' like scarf attachments. Official art displays it with the Heat element. It specializes in special upgrades that prevent status effects on special panels. It can use Red Customizer blocks. **''Invis Shot:'' MegaMan's Buster becomes this regardless of Element, so long as he is not using any 'Weapon Level +1" NCPs. He fires a normal shot who's damage is figured like normal style, but MegaMan disappears upon using it. *'Ground Style:' Special style only available in the White Version of MegaMan Battle Network 3. Obtainable by using Panel changing chips, like Sanctuary or Grass Stage. Notable by large 'boots'. Official art shows its element as Electricity. Green NCPs are usable. This style specializes in NaviCust parts that involve changing the initial terrain in battles. **''Break Shot:'' MegaMan's shot now cracks whatever panel it hits. In Wood and Elec, it destroys the panel the target is on. In Aqua and Heat, it destroys whatever panels the Bubbles/Flamethrower passes over. *'Bug Style:' Special style only available in the MegaMan Battle Network 3. Gotten by making bugs in the Navi Customizer and fighting with said bugs. This style is attributed to square 'bug' lights. While in its own right, it is completely auxiliary, the Bug style gives random effects during battle, usually negative, though it can do things such as start MegaMan with a 100 HP barrier. The benefit of this style is the Cust. Programs gotten which do things as allow you to place programs anywhere without fear of negative bugging. This said part is absolutely necessary if you want to use the Hub Batch. part without the negative effect of halving your HP. This style is the only style to use the Dark License program, which allows for the use of certain Giga Chips which otherwise need a Dark Hole present. **''First Barrier 100:'' A possible ability to start with, like Shield Style (but much more resistant), give MegaMan a 100 HP barrier at the start of the battle. **''Invincibility:'' A possible ability to start a battle with. MegaMan is, as stated, invincible, glowing green as if Fanfare is being used. Can be coupled with First Barrier 100. **''Movement Glitch:'' A possible effect to start a battle with. MegaMan will, depending on the version of the glitch, will either be dragged up or down constantly. **''HP Drain:'' A possible effect to start a battle with. MegaMan can get either variety: The Drain in Battle, or in the Custom Screen. Drain usually ranges from 1 HP per second to 3 HP per second. **''Custom Plus:'' A possible effect to start a battle with. MegaMan will have all 10 Custom slots filled with chips, regardless of NCPs. **''MAX Buster:'' MegaMan can start battle with MAX Buster stats *'Hub Style/Saito Style:' This style appeared in MegaMan Battle Network 2 and MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge. Its appearance is of a lighter colored "normal" style (purple in MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge). Official artwork displays MegaMan as a seafoam color, detail lines glowing with static. Players would need to get a S Rank for every boss battle exept for Bass, inorder to get this style. It takes all attribute from Guts, Custom, Shield, and Team Styles, maxing all stats, however, Megaman's Max HP is halved. While it doesn't exist in the third game onwards, there is a Customizer Program that simulates most of the effects, including the HP halving (Using this program with NomalStyle, NormalStyle is hereby almost equal to HubStyle). This can be remedied with the Proper Bug style Customizer Program. A chip also exists in the 6th game that does the same thing when used (although it can only be legitly obtained in the japanese version, but still can be cheated in the US version to be obtained. It works fluidly.) . Effects of the style in MMBN2 are: **''First Barrier'' **''Reflect'' **''Navi Chip+3'' **''Custom+5'' **''Attack Rating X2'' **''Rapid Reduced to 1'' **''Super Armor'' **''HP Halved'' In other Media In the anime the styles are worked differently than in the games. In the anime a style has one element assign to it (there's no aqua Guts, elec Guts, etc) and some of the ability is different. Heat Guts: In the anime, this is MegaMan's most basic style change. The main weapon is the HeatGuts Buster, and MegaMan also summoned a sword on one occasion. Aqua Custom: In the anime, this style is initially unlocked by inputting an ExtraCode. This is MegaMan's most powerful style in the anime, but if coupled with the ExtraCode, it drains all his energy. Aqua Custom allows MegaMan to utilize Program Advances quite fluently, and give them water properties (i.e. Three Spreaders have become a HyperBurst; five have become an UltraBurst with water properties). Elec Team: A style change received later in the anime, Lan can download extension chips from allies to perform a fusion similar to Double Soul/Soul Unison. This allows Megaman to use a Navi's signature attack. Wood Shield: A style change commonly used by Lan and MegaMan, second to Heat Guts. Wood Shield in the anime allows it's shield to block, reflect, and lessen attacks, similar to the games. Interestingly, MegaMan's buster automatically becomes a Tornado shot in the anime, not a charge shot. Bug Style: In the anime, this was triggered when MegaMan instintively used bugs to rebuild his body. This form in the anime posseses a huge amount of strengh, with no way of tiring out. It also has another attack - the ability to absorb data, as the VirusBeast could, but able to hold a much larger degree, pretty much the entire Net. On the downside, MegaMan turns "Evil" and is possessed by the absorbed bugs as a result. Hub Style: Used only in the Manga. Like Aqua Custom in the anime, MegaMan gains great strengh, but riskes draining all his energy. He also risks entering a beserk state and destroying everything on sight. Trivia * It was never mentioned why MegaMan.EXE loses the ability to use style change in MegaMan Battle Network 4, however, it is assumed that due to Megaman being destroyed and recovered with the data from Dr. Light Hikari, his body is no longer compatible with the Change.BAT program. * Shadow Syle and Ground Style are the only style which were never shown in Anime or Manga. * Hub style is the only style that has a colour change. In Megaman Battle Network 2 it's a light color of normal Megaman, while, in Megaman Battle Chip Challenge it' purple. See Also *Soul Unison *Cross Image:MMWoodShield.jpg|WoodShield Style Image:MMElecTeam.jpg|ElecTeam Style Image:MMHeatShadow.jpg|HeatShadow Style Image:MMElecGround.jpg|ElecGround Style Category:MegaMan Battle Network